


I'll Pretend I Have A Heart, For You .::PODFIC::.

by SerraBloodsong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerraBloodsong/pseuds/SerraBloodsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akuroku(AxelxRoxas shipping). Takes place around Day 71 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. Expands on the canon cutscene with a much more romantic ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pretend I Have A Heart, For You .::PODFIC::.

This is a podfic read by SerraBloodsong of the fanfic [I'll Pretend I Have A Heart, For You ](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9691173/1/I-ll-Pretend-I-Have-a-Heart-for-You)by [zombiechii](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4778746/Zombiechii) who is also known as [is-black-a-color](http://is-black-a-color.tumblr.com/)

 

This podfic is approx. 13min and 21sec in legnth.

 

MP3: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/e1tklh9tj7ft4tt/pretendheart.mp3>

FLAC: h[ttp://www.mediafire.com/download/mqx3obez2x21lsl/pretendheart.flac](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mqx3obez2x21lsl/pretendheart.flac)

WAV: <http://www.mediafire.com/download/fzmd28ptfojiqkk/pretendheart.wav>

 


End file.
